This project involves a series of programmatic studies geared to the development of methods for both the diagnosis and treatment of disturbances in abstract, categorical thinking and visual information processing found in brain damaged adults. Several studies will be undertaken which will involve: the collection of normative data, the development of training procedures and controlled studies to test the efficacy of each treatment program.